


White

by running2u



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fantasy, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/running2u/pseuds/running2u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Because, I’m Lee Donghae, the spirit of winter. I’m the snow.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

It was white.  
  
It was winter.  
  
It was December and snow had covered half of the town already. Even the weather was cold enough to get your body covered by a very thick layer of clothing, or maybe several of it.  
  
A kid was sitting alone on the front porch of his house. He was holding the game console and playing the device for 40 minutes already by now. He didn’t have much things to do anyway. His parents were still out for work and he was too lazy to go anywhere.  
  
“Yah!” He heard someone shouted at his direction. When he shifted his eyes away from the device, a snowball was thrown at him. Soon, a frown was visible on his face.  
  
“What, Heechul? Get lost!” He snapped at the said kid before paying attention on the device back. “I’m not going to the park to join you on that stupid snowball war, or anything.”  
  
“Ya Cho Kyuhyun! Stop being rude can't you!? You are only 15 and I’m 2 years older!” Heechul replied angrily.  
  
Kyuhyun decided to turn off his game console before he stood up, crossing his arms over of his chest. “You are at my territory. So, I’m the one to rule.” He smirked to annoy the older guy more.  
  
“Whatever, Cho. I’m enough with you, now come with me!” Heechul approached him with quick steps, Kyuhyun’s wrist soon was grabbed by him.  
  
“Just admit it, Chullie, you are nothing without me. Kangin is too strong for you and you need me.”  
  
Heechul stopped for a moment and heaved a loud sigh before saying, “YES. KYU. YES.”  
  
And they continued their trip to the park with Kyuhyun smiling widely knowing he just won another debate with Heechul.

 

  
  
Once they arrived at the park, Kyuhyun could see the other kids were grouped with their own team already. He rolled his eyes, thinking that why these kids still play this stupid game every week. Heechul finally let go of his wrist much for Kyuhyun’s likes. He then slowly followed the older male from behind, approaching the kids. Sungmin and Yesung who were on his team busy creating a small wall as a fortress while Heechul was starting to make some snowballs.  
  
“Where is Kangin’s team?” Kyuhyun asked.  
  
“Late maybe, as usual.” Sungmin answered for him.  
  
“You better help me with the snowballs, Cho!” Heechul ordered.  
  
“Nah. I’m here for the war only.” He coolly replied. “I will take a walk for a while. If Kangin’s team is here already then call me.” Kyuhyun started walking away, leaving the furious Heechul and the others.  
  
“Don’t go anywhere far from here!” Yesung warned him and he only nodded his head lazily. After fixing his earmuffs, Kyuhyun left his friends. He walked warily on the ground that had a thick layer of fresh, fluffy snow.  
  
On his way, Kyuhyun saw a little rabbit jumping around. He tried to catch it but then the rabbit ran away from him, sensing that he was a harm. Kyuhyun managed to follow the little creature that currently running in the directions of the lake. When he reached there, unfortunately he lost the sight of the rabbit. Giving up, Kyuhyun decided to take a rest by sitting on the edge of the wooden dock, he was kind of tired after chasing the rabbit.  
  
“Hi.” Suddenly he heard someone’s voice behind him. Instantly he looked over his shoulder to check who it was.  
  
There was a boy, around his age perhaps, and slightly shorter than Kyuhyun. His hair was white and he was so... handsome.  
  
Kyuhyun stood up and turned around to face the stranger.  
  
“Hi? Umh... Who are you? I never saw you before.” He asked while tilting his head slightly.  
  
“So, you can see me!?” The white-haired boy beamed loudly. Kyuhyun was shocked when the stranger crouched down to his level and suddenly hugged him. “Kyuhyun!”  
  
“Yah!” Kyuhyun quickly pushed the boy, making him fall on his butt. It was seriously getting creepier. Kyuhyun didn’t know this boy, but he knew his name already and not to mention he suddenly hugged him too! “Who are you!? How did you know my name!? Of course I can see you! Unless you are a ghost or something! And don’t hug people you’ve just met!” Kyuhyun rattled on and he crossed his arms on his chest, puffing his cheeks.  
  
“I’m Lee Donghae!” The boy finally told his name. Kyuhyun just looked at him with a frown. “I’m not a ghost. But I’m a spirit.” Donghae added with a smile.  
  
Hearing that, Kyuhyun only deepened his frown. What the hell this kid was trying to say? A spirit? A kid like him wasn’t that stupid to believe on that kind of thing.  
  
“Alright, uh... Donghae. I... umh... should go back! It’s... not that nice to meet you. Bye!” Kyuhyun said flippantly. Having a snowball war was a better idea than talking to this weird kid.  
  
He was ready to leave, but when the Donghae called his full name, Kyuhyun really had to stop his legs.  
  
“I’m not lying, Cho Kyuhyun.” Kyuhyun was obviously surprised and scared at the same time. He looked back again and stared at each other’s eyes.  
  
“Seriously, j-just... who are you?” Kyuhyun stammered.  
  
“A day before christmas, you wished for getting a new friend, right?”  
  
“Y-yeah.” Kyuhyun answered. Donghae only smiled at him. “B-but! Why it must be a spirit? Why you can’t be a human... l-like me!?” Kyuhyun said without thinking much. But then he saw the hurt in Donghae’s eyes. He felt the rush of guilt towards him fill his chest right away.  
  
Donghae just shrugged, smiling a little.  
  
“Well, I don’t know. I’m just a lonely spirit and when the moon told me that I could be your friend, I was really happy. But, I never thought you would despise me so much.” Donghae paused. “Then, I shall leave now.”  
  
Before the spirit turned his body around, Kyuhyun had caught his wrist. “W-wait! I t-think... it will be cool to have you as my f-friend.” The boy said in whisper.  
  
“Really!?” Donghae shouted in excitement. Kyuhyun gave him a single nod. Soon, he was being hugged again by Donghae, tighter this time. “Thank you so much, Kyu.”  
  
Kyuhyun hugged him back as he smiled silently.  
  
He didn’t know why he felt so happy to know that Donghae was happy as well. And when Donghae sounded so sad or when Donghae’s eyes looked hurt and lonely, Kyuhyun didn’t like it as well. It wouldn’t be that bad to be his friend, right? Even though the idea of Donghae was different from him still scared Kyuhyun, a lot.

Well, everything would be okay, hopefully.  
  
At least, he wouldn’t feel so lonely again. He had Donghae by his side now.  
  
“Crap! I should go back to Heechul now!” Kyuhyun informed as he pushed Donghae lightly. “I will introduce you to them!” He sounded excited on his plan.  
  
“Hey. You actually have friends?” Donghae asked with a puzzled look.  
  
“Yeah, I have. But they all are older than me by two years. They only see me as a kid, a rude one. They don’t need me to be in their group. Except for a snowball war, like today.” Kyuhyun puffed his cheeks, willing his tears to not spill. “Who need them anyway, geez!”  
  
“You have me now.” Donghae said softly as he patted Kyuhyun’s fluffy hair. “Don’t cry.”  
  
“I’m not!” Kyuhyun protested as he secretly leaned into Donghae’s touch.  
  
“But, Kyu. The others can’t see or hear me.” Donghae told Kyuhyun hesitantly.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“I’m a spirit remember? I was supposed to be your friend, only.” Kyuhyun widened his eyes hearing it. “I-I’m sorry.”  
  
“Oh my God! That’s freaking cool, Donghae! You can be my secret weapon since no one could see you, right!?”  
  
“Yeah!” The spirit cheered.  
  
“We should go now! C’mon!” Kyuhyun took Donghae’s hand and then intertwined their fingers. Both of them ran leaving the frozen lake with a bright smile on their face. The rabbit has been forgotten already.

  
  
When they arrived at the battlefield, the two teams were almost ready for the game. Kyuhyun quickly let go off Donghae’s hand and put them inside the pockets of his sweaters when Heechul noticed his appearance. The older male immediately ordered Kyuhyun to get ready on his position. Kyuhyun walked towards Heechul’s team with Donghae following behind.  
  
An half hour later…  
  
The snowball war ended with Heechul’s team as the winner. Kangin’s team had to surrender since Heechul’s team attacked them non stop. Moreoever, Kangin’s team also didn’t have any snowballs left while Heechul’s team still had a lot. Thanks to Donghae. He was secretly making a lot of snowballs for Kyuhyun. Since the kids were too busy with the war, no one had noticed his act. They only assumed that Kyuhyun was really fast in creating snowballs.  
  
“That was really cool, Kyuhyun! You beat Kangin and Siwon that easily. It was funny to see them got hit a lot by snowballs. Damn, I didn’t know you were so skilled!” Heechul just couldn’t stop to praise Kyuhyun. He was so happy to finally win over Kangin’s team.  
  
“I know that I’m great.” Kyuhyun said proudly. He got Heechul rolled his eyes on him. He silently gave a thankful smile towards Donghae who sat beside him. Well, he wouldn’t get complimented by Heechul like now if the spirit didn't help him.  
  
“We will have another war tomorrow, with Eunhyuk’s team. You should participate again!” This time Sungmin who invited the younger.  
  
“Nah, I think I’ll be busy tomorrow. So I won’t play with you guys.” He told his friends as he stood up, Donghae followed suit.  
  
“Busy? You are only 15, okay?” Heechul scoffed. “And where are you going? I’m going to treat everyone lunch!” He shouted when Kyuhyun walked away from them.  
  
“Home! Bye! I’ll save your treat for next time, Chul!” Kyuhyun shouted as he kept walking further, the others could only stare at his back.  
  
“Hey… I think Kyuhyun is having an imaginary friend?” Yesung suddenly questioned his friends. He was still looking at Kyuhyun’s retreating figure and then he saw Kyuhyun suddenly talking and laughing to no one beside him.  
  
“Yesungie, he is not you.” Sungmin responded.  
  
“Hey! My turtles are real, okay!” Yesung retorted.  
  
“How about Kkoming? Your puppy.” Heechul teased.  
  
“Idiot! Of course Kkoming is real as well.” Yesung puffed his cheeks when Sungmin and Heechul laughed at him.

 

  
  
“I’m home!”  
  
Once he entered his house, Kyuhyun greeted to tell the maid that he was back already. It was only two in the afternoon, his parents still not home yet. “C’mon, Hae. Let’s go to my room!” Kyuhyun whispered. Donghae nodded happily and then followed Kyuhyun upstairs.  
  
“Whoa, you have a nice room, Kyu.” Donghae complimented. He walked to the bed which located at the corner of the room and flopped himself down. “Also nice bed.” The spirit added as he snuggled his face on the purple blanket. Kyuhyun smiled a little seeing the adorable sight in front of him.  
  
“I’m glad that I have a large bed. You can sleep with me.” He said. “Can I ask some questions?” Kyuhyun asked as he sat himself on the floor. He then turned his Xbox on while waiting for the spirit to answer.  
  
Donghae climbed down Kyuhyun’s bed to join the human and sat beside him. “Sure you can.” He answered.  
  
“Since you are a spirit, do you need foods?”  
  
Donghae chuckled lightly before answering. “Yep. I have to eat as well. But obviously I can’t join you if you have to eat with your family, you know why. So please remember to bring me some, okay?” Kyuhyun nodded his head. “Basically, I live my life like the humans.”  
  
“Then how did you live your life before you met me?”  
  
“I have my own way, Kyu.” Donghae smiled.  
  
Kyuhyun frowned, “Okay… Do you have another secret?” He asked with challenging tone.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“I dislike you already.” The human said playfully. He started to pay the attention more to his Xbox, ignoring Donghae who chortled beside him.  
  
“Well, I like you too, Kyu~” The spirit sang. “Anyway, teach me how to play this!” He demanded.  
  
“I’m sure you have your own way, Hae.” Kyuhyun said sardonically.  
  
“Kyu~” Donghae whined as he kept tugging on Kyuhyun’s arm. The human looked at Donghae and saw his puppy eyes.  
  
Kyuhyun’s heart melt easily.  
  
“Ugh, hold this!” Kyuhyun shoved his another joystick to Donghae after tearing his gaze away from him. “Watch me and listen to my words very well, okay!”  
  
Donghae nodded his head eagerly. And that was how Donghae and Kyuhyun spent their first day as a friend with Kyuhyun teaching him how to play the Xbox games. The human also boasted that he was the best gamer ever. Kyuhyun also promised Donghae to show him all the game consoles he had collected. The spirit thanked Kyuhyun by giving him a tight hug.  
  
Kyuhyun declared that he loved Donghae’s hugs.

 

  
  
Days had passed quickly and the bond between the human and the spirit was getting stronger. They were always together. Wherever Kyuhyun went, Donghae was always beside him. Of course no one was bothered by that, since Donghae was unseen except for Kyuhyun.

Sometimes Kyuhyun forgot about that fact that he was the only one who could see Donghae. One day his parents asked him why he laughed all of sudden when no one was saying something funny. Kyuhyun would just shrug his shoulders and lied to his parents that he remembered something funny about his friends. And when Kyuhyun was all alone with the spirit, he would scold Donghae for making him laugh when his parents near them, although that wasn’t a big problem for Kyuhyun actually.  


 

There was the day when Heechul, Sungmin and Yesung came to Kyuhyun’s house for a visit. Those three told the magnae that they really missed him and Kyuhyun would only roll his eyes before letting them enter his house. His friends greeted Kyuhyun’s parents before they barged into his room.  
  
“Let’s watch a film!” Heechul exclaimed as he took out some DVDs that he brought from his backpack.  
  
“You rented a lot, Chul.” Kyuhyun stated.  
  
“I didn’t rent it. It’s my sister’s.” He said casually. “Damn, most of them are romance films.”  
  
All the boys grimaced hearing that, except for Sungmin and Donghae. Yeah, Sungmin was a sucker for romance. For Donghae’s case, well he didn’t know what romance was. He was aware if he asked Kyuhyun now he wouldn’t get any answer, so he just kept silent and watching the others.  
  
“Let’s watch that!” Sungmin pointed his finger on one of Heechul’s sister’s DVDs.  
  
“Titanic? C’mon, Ming. I knew that all of us watched it already.” Kyuhyun deadpanned. He really wanted to ask Donghae if he ever watched Titanic or any film before. Since he couldn’t do it right now, the human gave the spirit a quizzical look. Donghae shook his head as the answer.  
  
“But I want to watch it again, please~” Sungmin whined while pouting his lips.  
  
“Urgh, I shouldn’t bring this film with me.” Heechul complained, but in the end he granted Sungmin’s wish.  
  
Even though they were complaining at first, now all of them were so absorbed into watching the film, including Donghae. Since the beginning of his stay with Kyuhyun, the human would ask him to watch cartoon, only. Donghae loved it though since it was funny and cool to watch. But this kind of thing was his first time and he loved it right away.  
  
The spirit came back from his trance when he heard a soft sob and a grip on his arm. It was Kyuhyun who was gripping his arm and he just realized that the boy already had tears on his face, well, all the boys actually cried, even Heechul. Donghae glanced back at the television and he saw the huge ship was torn apart. Soon, the spirit’s tears were flowing down freely from his eyes as well. He also couldn’t help to sob hardly when Jack had to be separated with Rose. Donghae quickly searched for Kyuhyun’s hand and intertwined his fingers with the human’s, holding it tightly, afraid that Kyuhyun would leave his side too.  
  
“W-Why we a-agreed to... to w-watch this film? Ugh!” Heechul said between his sobs after the film ended. “I h-hate this film!”  
  
Sungmin was about to argue back but then they heard Kyuhyun’s mom’s voice inviting the kids to have dinner together. All of them rushed to get up and they ran downstairs leaving Donghae with Kyuhyun who cried again after the kids were gone.  
  
“Yah! Why are you still crying?” The spirit asked.  
  
“The film is too sad!” Kyuhyun answered while his arm were busy wiping the tears.  
  
“It’s funny to know that you watched this film more than once, but still crying so much like this.” Donghae said as he pulled Kyuhyun’s arm from his face to wipe the human’s tears with his own fingers gently. “Stop crying. The others are waiting for you downstairs.” The spirit coaxed.  
  
“I c-can’t stop... m-my tears!” He protested while sobbing, feeling annoyed that he couldn’t stop crying. “What’s wrong wimph—” His word got cut when a pair of lips pressed on his. Donghae was kissing him. It was an innocent kiss, just lips between lips, but it successfully stopped Kyuhyun from crying and sobbing.  
  
“Ah, it works.” The spirit muttered lowly after pulling his lips away sliglty. But he was shocked when Kyuhyun suddenly pushed him away. “W-why?” He asked.  
  
“You didn’t have to kiss me, idiot!” Kyuhyun yelled at the spirit loudly (thanks that his room was soundproofed) before he ran downstairs, leaving the stunned Donghae alone.  
  
“Why Rose didn’t push Jack when he kissed her?” The spirit asked to no one in the room. He thought that he should apologize to Kyuhyun later for making him upset. But, he still wanted to know why Kyuhyun pushed him after he kissed him.

 

  
  
Fidgeting on his seat, Donghae kept locking his eyes on the door of Kyuhyun’s bedroom. His friend hadn’t returned yet to his room even though the dinner was finished an hour ago. The other kids had left Kyuhyun’s house before though.  
  
So where did Kyuhyun go?  
  
Donghae quickly ran downstairs to look for Kyuhyun. He checked the living room, but Kyuhyun wasn’t there. The kitchen, the bathroom, he still couldn’t find Kyuhyun there. He also couldn’t find Kyuhyun’s parents at house.  
  
Donghae felt his hands become clammy and cold, his knees felt weak and his heartbeat sped up. The air inside Kyuhyun’s room felt suffocating, like all the oxygen had been sucked out.  
  
Did Kyuhyun leave him?  
  
Did he upset Kyuhyun that much?  
  
He was regretting to kiss Kyuhyun now, even though it felt good. It felt _really_ good. Donghae admitted that Kyuhyun’s lips were so soft against his and he wanted to kiss those lips again. But he should throw that idea. He only wanted Kyuhyun to be here right now.  
  
“Kyu, where are you?” Donghae was leaning his back on the side of Kyuhyun’s large bed, staring into nothing, completely lost. He suddenly gasped out as the tears spilled down from his eyes. “D-don’t leave me, I b-beg you…” The spirit wailed desperately. “I don’t want to disappear, Kyu.” He kept begging even though Kyuhyun wasn’t there. “Please…” He closed his eyes as he pictured Kyuhyun’s image on his mind.  
  
“Donghae!” The spirit heard the voice of the boy he really wanted to see right now. His voice was too real as if the human was here with him right now.  
  
“Kyu…” Donghae called weakly. He tried to open his eyes to make sure if it was only his imagination but he couldn’t. “Don’t-- Don't leave me, Kyu.” He bit his lips, breaking down into tears.

  
“I’m not leaving you, Donghae! Oh my God.” Kyuhyun who just entered his room was so shocked seeing Donghae’s weak state. He quickly ran to embrace the spirit’s body. His heart was beating like crazy seeing Donghae’s skin looked so pale than the usual. “What happened with you?” He asked, but Donghae didn’t answer him, instead he circled his arms around Kyuhyun’s waist, embracing him tightly. Kyuhyun could feel Donghae’s hot breath (usually cold) on his neck. “You should rest if you are feeling unwell. I will help you to lie down on the bed.” The human carefully pulled up Donghae’s body and lied him onto his bed. He was thankful that the spirit wasn’t that heavy.  
  
“Stay here with me.” Donghae caught Kyuhyun’s arm when he was going to climb down from the bed.  
  
Kyuhyun sighed but he complied at the request. He stared at Donghae who had his eyes closed, observing the latter’s handsome face. Just then his eyes landed on the spirit’s pale lips. The images of Donghae kissing him flashed before his eyesagain  and he felt his cheeks heated up.  
  
“What’s wrong with you, Donghae?” Kyuhyun asked in whisper.  
  
Kyuhyun was surprised when Donghae suddenly shifted his body, facing his directions. The spirit slowly opened his eyes. “Where have you been?”   
  
“I went with my parents to the convenience store.” Kyuhyun answered, a bit nervous because Donghae was staring at him intently.  
  
“Why you didn’t tell me and bring me with you? You never left me before.” Donghae paused and Kyuhyun waited the spirit to continue. “You were so upset after I kissed you. I wanted to apologize, but you didn’t return to your room after the dinner was finished. I searched the house, but I couldn’t find you and your parents. I thought you were leaving me for good.” The spirit closed his eyes again and changed to his previous position. A sigh escaped his lips. “The thought of you leaving me had drained my energy, Kyu. But I’m glad you are here now, beside me. I will regain my energy back soon.” He said with a gentle smile gracing his lips.  
  
Kyuhyun could only stare at the figure beside him. Donghae just told him that he was afraid of losing him. The spirit didn’t want him to leave his side. It was so heartwarming to know that Donghae really treasured him a lot as his best friend.

Actually, the reason why he left Donghae before was because Kyuhyun needed to be alone for the moment. Kyuhyun was shocked beyond belief when Donghae kissed him all of sudden. The spirit just took his first kiss. Donghae wasn't a girl for Heaven's sake! He had been told by his friends that their first kiss was with a girl from their girlfriend. Kyuhyun never cared if he would get his first kiss soon or not at all. But, it didn’t mean he was okay to have a boy steal his first kiss.

God, he was so confused right now.  
  
“Why did you kiss me?” Kyuhyun blurted out. He hoped that Donghae could give him a reasonable answer.  
  
Donghae looked at Kyuhyun as he answered, “I want you to stop crying. I saw Jack kissed Rose’s lips when he was sad.”  
  
“You were copying Jack?” Kyuhyun was taken aback hearing Donghae’s answer.  
  
Donghae nodded his head. “Is that wrong for me to kiss you? I’m sorry then.”  
  
“I don’t know, Donghae. But, I’ve always been told that boys should be kissed by girls. And, since both of us are boy…”  
  
“So, I can’t kiss you?”  
  
“I said, I don’t know.”  
  
“Do you want to be kissed by girls?”  
  
“Ew, that’s gross.”  
  
“Did you feel gross when I kissed you?”  
  
“E-eh?” Kyuhyun blushed hearing the question. “N-no…I d-don’t know.” He answered shyly.  
  
“I can kiss you again. If you want to reassure your feeling.”  
  
Kyuhyun widened his eyes immediately. He couldn’t reply when he saw Donghae already leaning closer to him. He could push the spirit now if he didn’t want it. But he found himself closing his eyes as well, waiting for Donghae’s lips to meet his. Kyuhyun slightly anticipated to feel that soft lips pressed on him again. He wanted to tell Donghae that he wasn’t feeling gross when the spirit kissed him. He was just _shy._ He was just a fifteen years old boy who didn’t have any experience for this kind of thing. So he got confused by his mind and his feeling. When Kyuhyun felt Donghae’s lips on his for the second time, he suddenly forgot his confusion he was currently having. Nothing could be wrong as long as it was Donghae.  
  
Kyuhyun had to admit that he loved Donghae’s kisses.  


  
  
A month had passed and February was coming with snow was still covering the town. The new semester just began, that meant Kyuhyun had to go to school from Monday to Friday. It also meant that he had to leave Donghae alone. He tried to convince Donghae to come with him to his school, but the spirit refused. He told Kyuhyun that he didn’t want to be the distraction of the human later.  
  
“I’m a genius! It’s okay if I don’t listen to the teachers, Hae.”  
  
“But still, if I come, I can’t do anything with you. There are so many people in school, right?” Donghae stated.  
  
“Argh! I dislike you!” He threw a pillow on Donghae’s face. And then he pouted his lips cutely.  
  
Donghae shook his head, “I like you too, Kyu~” The spirit gave a quick peck on Kyuhyun’s lips. The sweet action had him blushing furiously. “You are cute when you are blushing.” Donghae added as he stroked Kyuhyun’s cheeks while the human only remained quiet.

 

  
  
“Donghae, why is your hair white?” Kyuhyun randomly asked when he was going to sleep. He was sleepy but he really wanted to hear Donghae’s answer first.  
  
“You don’t like it?” The spirit asked back.  
  
“I didn’t say that I don’t like it. I just asked why your hair is white.” He retorted.  
  
“So, you like my white hair then? Wait, it’s not white. It’s platinum blond.”  
  
“I will just go to sleep then! And for me, your hair is white!” Kyuhyun said stubbornly and turned his body around so his back was facing Donghae.  
  
Sensing that Kyuhyun was upset at him, Donghae inched closer and pressed his body against Kyuhyun’s back. “Alright, I will tell you why.” He chortled. “Don’t be mad.” He cooed while embracing Kyuhyun.  
  
“You are getting annoying these days.”  
  
Donghae chuckled hearing the statement, “Because, I’m Lee Donghae, the spirit of winter. I’m the snow.”  
  
“Don’t be stupid.” Kyuhyun deadpanned. “There is no fairytale for that.”  
  
“I know. You should sleep.” Donghae kissed Kyuhyun’s on the lips.  
  
“Donghae, your lips are cold.” Kyuhyun said whilst touching Donghae’s lips with his fingertips and then he moved his hand to stroke the latter’s cheek. “Your skin too. I just realized it. But your hugs and kisses are warm. Staying by your side makes me warm too.” The human said sleepily. “Good night, Donghae.” He yawned before closing his eyes completely.  
  
“Good night, Kyu.” Donghae watched as Kyuhyun slowly fell into a deep slumber.  
  
That night the spirit couldn’t sleep at all. He felt that something not good was bound to happen. He threw away the thought and continued watching Kyuhyun sleep peacefully.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Kyuhyun excitedly put his books into his backpack when his teacher dismissed the class. Finally, time to go home. As he walked out from his class, Kyuhyun heard Heechul calling his name from behind. He looked through his shoulder and decided to stop his legs from walking, waiting for Heechul.  
  
“Yo, Kyu!” The older threw his arm around Kyuhyun’s shoulder and they continued walking. “Aren’t you excited for your birthday?” He smirked.  
  
“Shoot! Now you mentioned it.” Kyuhyun exclaimed. “I almost forgot my own birthday.” His head got smashed by Heechul not so hardly. “Ouch! What’s that for?” Kyuhyun snapped.  
  
“For forgetting your birthday.” Heechul stated ignoring the glare that Kyuhyun was giving. “You gotta be kidding me, Kyu!”  
  
“I’m not kidding. Well, thank you for reminding me my own birthday, I’m sure you will get invited to the party.” Kyuhyun retorted, being rude as ever.  
  
“Haha. I feel honored.” Heechul said dryly whilst rolling his eyes. “I’ll bring SoHee to your birthday party, okay?” He gave Kyuhyun a wink.  
  
“Who is SoHee?”  
  
“My girlfriend.” A smug smile tugged on Heechul’s lips.  
  
“Oh. You are in a relationship now?” Kyuhyun saw the older nodding his head. “Congrats.”  
  
“Yeah~ How about you? Do you have someone in mind? Or do you have a little crush over a girl in your class? Or are you hitting on someone currently?” Heechul asked with curious tone.  
  
“No. I don’t have. I am not.” The younger answered all Heechul's questions. The latter was ready to smash Kyuhyun’s head again, but the younger’s question stopped him. “Have you kissed SoHee already?”  
  
Heechul was a bit surprised hearing Kyuhyun’s sudden question about his relationship, “Yeah.” He answered. “We are both in love and she is my girlfriend, so, well…”  
  
Kyuhyun heaved a sigh.  
  
_Love…_  


  
  
“I’m home.” Kyuhyun greeted as he entered his bedroom.  
  
“Kyu!” He heard Donghae called him back. The spirit was sitting on his bed, facing the door of his bedroom, like usual. Yeah, it became Donghae’s habit to wait for him returned home and greeted him like this. Kyuhyun secretly thought that Donghae looked like a puppy, a really adorable one.  
  
“Hi, Hae.” Kyuhyun said as he put his backpack on his study desk. He walked to his drawer to get more comfortable clothes.  
  
“How was school?”  
  
“Boring. You should at least come with me once!” The human demanded, a pout was visible on his face.  
  
“Geez, Kyuhyun. I don’t have to tell you my reason anymore, you know it already.” Donghae replied.  
  
“Alright, you win!” Kyuhyun exclaimed before he went to the bathroom for changing his clothes. Once he finished, he came out and saw Donghae lying on his stomach on his bed. Soon the human joined him, lying beside him. “My birthday is coming soon, Hae.” Kyuhyun informed. He was tracing the latter’s back with his fingertips, asking for his attention.  
  
“That’s great.” Donghae responded but he still didn’t move from his current position. He still had his face buried on Kyuhyun’s pillow. “You will celebrate it right?”  
  
“Hmhh…” Kyuhyun hummed as the answer. He retreated his hand from Donghae’s back, wondering why Donghae still didn’t look at him. “Yah! Look at me!” He shouted. Soon, he was already flipping Donghae’s body and straddling the spirit’s hips, his hands pressing firmly on his chest. “You should not ignore me, Donghae!” He said with very irritated expression on his face.  
  
“Alright! I won’t ignore you, now you can get off, you are kind of heavy.”  
  
Kyuhyun rolled his eyes but complied anyway.  
  
“Remember, you should give me a present!” The human demanded as he slid off from his bed.  
  
“You get my attention and then leave me?” Donghae joked.  
  
“I will bring us foods.” Kyuhyun deadpanned and then he walked out from his room.  
  
When Donghae was alone, a sigh escaped the spirit’s lips.  
  
_I can’t run away from this anymore…_  


  
  
  
“Kyu, what is romance?” Donghae asked Kyuhyun who was getting ready to sleep. “That Titanic was a romance film right?”  
  
“Why are you having this question right now? We watched it month ago.” Kyuhyun felt Donghae shifted closer towards him. Soon, he could feel Donghae’s chest against his back, the latter’s arm was circling his waist, just like usual. But now, it caused his heart thumping really hard and loud and he even could hear it clearly in his ears.

He never felt like this before.  
  
What’s wrong with him?  
  
“Kyu?” The spirit asked, feeling Donghae’s warm breath on his nape, snapping him out of his trance. “Why are you so quiet, hmm?”  
  
“N-nothing.”  
  
“So, please tell me what romance is.”  
  
“Well, mostly, anything which is related to romance is about… love. That’s why I don’t fancy it.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“It’s boring.” Kyuhyun stressed. “You see, Jack fell in love with Rose. They were so happy, but then fate hated them. So, they had to be separated.”  
  
“But you cried, hardly.” Donghae teased the human.  
  
“Yah!”  
  
“Do they, the romance stories, always have sad ending, like Titanic?”  
  
“Of course not. There are so many romance stories with happy ending. There are also a lot of romance cartoons these days. But you won’t get any of that from me.”  
  
“You are just hopeless.” Donghae nuzzled his face onto Kyuhyun’s hair. He failed to notice how tense Kyuhyun was. “Go to sleep now, Kyu. Good night.”  
  
“Hmm…”  
  
Kyuhyun closed his eyes, feeling more comfortable when Donghae was drawing circles on the back of his palm with his thumb. Even though the spirit’s skin was cold against his warm one, he still liked it.  
  
Hearing Kyuhyun’s soft and calm breathing, the spirit noticed that his best friend already fell asleep. Donghae pulled his arm away from Kyuhyun’s body and then shifted so he was lying on his back. He couldn’t sleep, again, so he was staring on the white ceiling of Kyuhyun’s room, thinking about a lot of things. He was thinking about himself, another thing was Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun, and Kyuhyun.  
  
_Cho Kyuhyun._  
  
He closed his eyes for a moment and then he remembered about the human’s birthday. No, he wasn’t worrying over that matter, because he knew already about what gift he was going to give to the boy later - Donghae hoped that Kyuhyun would like it.  
  
There was another thing that he was worrying about.  
  
He was afraid to imagine it either.  
  
“Hae?” Donghae was surprised to hear his best friend’s voice all of sudden. He didn’t realize that Kyuhyun was awake and currently staring at him. “Not sleep?” The human asked.  
  
“I just can’t sleep. Why are you awake?” The spirit asked back whilst caressing Kyuhyun’s hair softly.  
  
“Nightmare.” He told Donghae.  
  
“Go back to sleep again.”  
  
“You should sleep as well.”  
  
“I’m trying. Maybe, I’ll be asleep soon.”  
  
“I will lull you to sleep then.” It was a statement.  
  
“You can sing?” Donghae arched his brows. Kyuhyun nodded his head whilst smiling. The spirit couldn’t help to smile as well, feeling excited to hear it. “Alright then, sing for me, please.”  
  
Kyuhyun started to sing after Donghae rested his head on his chest, hands were embracing the human’s warm body.  
  
  
_Time to close your eyes  
Overlook the darkness  
And try to dream tonight.  
Not so long ago  
Your world was bright.  
So take a breath and count to ten  
And maybe you can dream again.  
  
Still dream, and all the wonder that you knew  
Will all come flying back to you?  
If you remember all the hope you left behind,  
Open up your heart and change your mind.  
Oh what you’ll find if you still dream._  
  
  
Donghae heard the human’s soothing voice, lulling him to sleep like he promised. Kyuhyun’s gentle caresses on his back also had calmed down his tired body and mind. He wanted Kyuhyun not to stop singing. Because his voice was so perfect in Donghae’s ears.

All about Kyuhyun was perfect.  
  
He wanted this to be last forever.  
  
_Fly away, beyond the moon  
A place you’ve been before.  
Castles made of sand,  
A golden shore.  
And every wish you ever made  
Is marching in a dream parade.  
  
Dream, and dream again!  
Do you remember building bridges in the air?  
Every hope you had and every prayer  
They’re all still there if you dream  
Oh what you’ll find if you dream!_  
  
After a while, he felt his eyelids got heavier by the second. He could still feel Kyuhyun’s fingers dancing on his skin.

As soon as he closed his eyes, the image of him and Kyuhyun lying side by side in the snow flashed before his eyes.  
  
Finally, he was dreaming again. Dreaming about Kyuhyun and him. Only the two of them, in their own world.  
  
_Time to close your eyes  
But when you awake,  
Still dream._  
  
Donghae didn’t know how to live his life if there was no Kyuhyun.  
  
Seriously, how?  
  
If it was a dream.  
  
If Kyuhyun was his beautiful dream.  
  
Donghae never wanted to wake up.  


  
  
  
“How was the party, Kyu?”  
  
Kyuhyun, who just came out from the bathroom after taking a quick shower replied Donghae with a tired sigh. His birthday party just ended ten minutes ago, leaving his body sticky because the birthday cake was all over his face and his arms, thanks to Heechul’s idea.  
  
“A lot of presents and nice birthday cake, until Heechul decided to push down my face on it after I blew up all the candles. Damn, Heechul.”  
  
“I saw that.” Donghae stifled a laugh.  
  
“I hope you enjoyed the show, Mr. Spirit.” Kyuhyun said sardonically before flopping down his body on his bed. “I will go to sleep.”  
  
“What? I’m not celebrating your birthday yet.” The spirit frowned. He approached Kyuhyun and then ordered the human, “Wear your jacket and put on your boots! I’m taking you out on your birthday.”  
  
“Are you crazy? It’s 8 pm and you want to take me out?” Kyuhyun freaked out. “If you forget, I’m not a spirit of winter, Donghae.”  
  
“That’s why I asked you to wear the jacket and the boots, idiot.”  
  
Donghae walked to Kyuhyun’s drawer and pulled the thickest sweater for the human. He also threw the leather boots which stored inside Kyuhyun’s drawer as well. Once he found it, he threw them to his best friend. They were challenging each other between their stare. Kyuhyun sighed, giving up. Donghae smiled when he saw Kyuhyun putting on the thick clothing into his body.  
  
“Where are we going?”  
  
“Soon, you will know, everything.”  
  
“Your secrets?” Donghae gave Kyuhyun a brief nod. “This is really happening? Then, show me!” He challenged as he stood up, looking at Donghae who stood in front of him, smiling at him.  
  
“Fly.” Donghae said the magic spell and saw his best friend widening his eyes towards him.

"Y-you are f-flying? Oh My God! Y-you-!" Kyuhyun said incoherently.

The spirit smiled seeing his best friend's shocked face and moved closer to him, stretching his hand towards the latter. “Fly with me, Kyu.”  
  
Kyuhyun who was still in daze hesitantly took Donghae’s hand and held it tightly. “I c-can’t fly, you kno-Ah! D-Donghae!” He yelped louldy when the latter suddenly lifted his body, carrying him bridal style. “Damn, you.” The human muttered on Donghae’s chest. “How if someone see me floating? That isn’t going to be funny.”  
  
“You don’t have to worry about that. I have my own way.” Donghae winked at him and Kyuhyun’s cheeks blushed three shades of red. “For the moon’s sake, you are so cute when you are blushing.”  
  
“Shut up! Just fly!” The human demanded as he hit the spirit’s chest not so hardly. Kyuhyun then saw the glasses door which led to his balcony of his bedroom was opened by itself. He stared at Donghae knowingly. “The spirit of winter has a lot of secrets and powers, hmm?”  
  
“And I will reveal it to you. All of them soon.” Donghae finished his sentence before he flew out smoothly. “Actually, I control the wind to help me flying.”  
  
“That is fascinating, really.” Kyuhyun said sincerely as he gave Donghae a genuine smile. “Thank you, Donghae.”  
  
“Thank me later. I’m not showing you everything yet.” The spirit said. Kyuhyun didn’t say anything, instead he tightened his hold on Donghae.  
  
It was snowfall Kyuhyun finally noticed. It was rare to see snowfall in the early of February. He quickly gave a knowing look at Donghae. “Your power, Mr. Snow?”  
  
“Isn’t it romantic?”  
  
“God, I can’t handle two Sungmins, okay?”

Donghae laughed loudly hearing that.  


  
  
  
They were floating in the air for a good minute already. With Kyuhyun on his arms, Donghae landed on his feet. He whispered on Kyuhyun’s ear that they had reached the place. Slowly, he put Kyuhyun’s body down, his hands were still secured on the human's waist. Kyuhyun could feel his feet touch the ground and he freaked out when he opened his eyes, almost fainted. Almost.  
  
“Goddammit, Lee Donghae, where the hell are we?” Kyuhyun yelled on Donghae’s face, smoke came out of his mouth, his grip on Donghae’s biceps tightened. “You brought me over the top of snowy hill, huh? It’s freaking high!”  
  
“Yes.” Donghae grinned widely and the human tried hard not to punch the latter’s face. “Stop glaring at me and enjoy the beautiful scenery in front of you. It’s full moon, Kyu.”  
  
Kyuhyun jerked his head and was immediately awestruck seeing the perfect full moon from his spot. It was indeed beautiful. He never bothered to look at it before.  
  
“Full moon?”  
  
Donghae nodded before saying, “The moon. It led me to meet you.” He explained. Kyuhyun could feel his cold breath on his face when the latter spoke.  
  
“It’s beautiful, Donghae.” Kyuhyun smiled with starry eyes.

They shifted position, so Donghae was standing behind the human, embracing him from behind. It wasn’t long though. The spirit had detached his body again from Kyuhyun, he was disappointed when he lost the spirit’s warmth.  
  
“Close your eyes, Kyu.”  
  
The said guy wanted to ask why but he decided to just follow the spirit’s order. Soon, He could feel something cold on his neck. It was so obvious, Kyuhyun could guess that Donghae was putting a necklace on him. But, what kind of necklace that the spirit was giving to him as a present. Kyuhyun was curious.  
  
“Can I open my eyes? I really want to see what necklace you put on me.”  
  
Donghae scoffed loudly on his ear, “You should at least pretend that you don’t know, Kyu.” He sighed. “You are no fun.”  
  
“Alright. Oh my God, Donghae, can I open your eyes? I want to see your goddamn present.” Kyuhyun faked an excited tone.  
  
“Hopeless!” Donghae gave a peck on Kyuhyun’s lips, surprising him. “Now, open your eyes.”  
  
Kyuhyun touched the pendant with his fingers, it was _really_  cold, like ice. He traced its from with his fingertips. The gift was a thin, medium-sized pendant and… was it a snowflake? Kyuhyun bowed his head down to confirm it. And it was indeed a icy pendant with snowflake shape. A really beautiful one.  
  
“You didn’t turn the real snowflake into a pendant, did you?” Kyuhyun asked whilst expecting the beautiful accessory.  
  
“How if I… did that?” The human quickly shot a surprised look at the spirit who put an amused grin on his face. “Do you like my present, Kyu?” Donghae asked softly.  
  
“I-I… really like it, Hae.” He felt his cheeks heated up. “Thank you!” Kyuhyun cried out.  
  
“Promise me, you will never take this off from you.” Donghae said. Kyuhyun could see the determination on the spirit’s eyes.  
  
“I promise.” Kyuhyun nodded his head and smiled when he saw the other’s lips also curl up into a smile. Slowly, he found himself staring at the spirit’s lips. He could hear his own heartbeat thumping so hard really hard. He never felt like this before.  
  
“Kyu?”  
  
Kyuhyun heard Donghae call his name. But he didn’t say anything, instead he inched closer to the spirit. He felt the need to kiss Donghae, to feel the spirit’s cold lips on his, to kiss him like there’s no tomorrow. He had shut his eyes and finally his lips met Donghae’s cold ones. Kyuhyun quickly placed his hands on Donghae’s shoulder. He quickly pulled the latter’s body closer to him when the spirit was about to stop the kiss. Donghae’s eyes snapped open when he felt Kyuhyun moved his lips towards his. He looked at Kyuhyun’s face to see the human had his eyes closed. The spirit suddenly groaned when Kyuhyun bit his lower lips before pulling away slightly.  
  
“Goddammit Donghae, kiss me properly!” Kyuhyun demanded before he kissed Donghae’s lips again. His grip on the spirit’s shoulders tightened when he felt Donghae his lips moved as well. Kyuhyun whimpered feeling Donghae nip at his lower lips, sucking it softly. After kissing for minutes, they pulled away because the need of oxygen. They stared at each other while panting. “I really love kissing your cold lips.” Kyuhyun confessed, his cheeks were flustered.  
  
Donghae hummed before saying, “I also love to kiss your warm ones and make it swollen.” The spirit replied airily while tracing Kyuhyun’s swollen lips with his thumb. The human rolled his eyes. “That was the best kiss we ever had, Kyu. Thanks for initiating it. It’s so rare for you.” The spirit teased.  
  
“S-Shut up!” Kyuhyun cried out. Donghae let out a chuckle as he shifted away so now he was standing behind Kyuhyun again and hugged the boy from behind, enjoying the warmth of the human’s body. “Donghae, do you ever want to buy something?” Kyuhyun asked out of the blue. “Tell me!” He demanded.  
  
“Hmm…” He thought for a while before answering. His breath tickled Kyuhyun’s red cheek. “A scarf perhaps.”  
  
The latter frowned hearing the spirit’s answer, “For what? You won’t feel cold anyway.” Kyuhyun pointed.  
  
“Why are you even protesting?” Donghae asked back.  
  
“Alright… I will buy you one later.”  
  
“Really, Kyu? You don’t have to, you know…”  
  
Kyuhyun rolled his eyes hearing that. “Promise me, you will always wear the scarf I that I bought for you later.”  
  
“Why?” The spirit asked again.  
  
“B-because… Because I gave you that!” Kyuhyun heard the spirit chuckled. Even though he didn’t see the latter, he was sure Donghae was smiling.  
  
“Alright, I promise. Now, let’s go home, Kyu. It’s getting colder.” Donghae said softly. He saw Kyuhyun nodd his head and with a swift movement the spirit already carried the human’s body bridal style, again.  
  
“You don’t need to carry me up like this!” Kyuhyun protested.  
  
“You are very heavy you know! It’s easier to carry you like this.” The spirit joked earning a playful punch on his chest from Kyuhyun. “Hold on to me.” Donghae ordered and Kyuhyun hugged the latter’s neck tighter.  
  
In a jiff, he got the wind under his control to carry their bodies away. Within minutes, the spirit had landed on Kyuhyun’s room balcony smoothly. He then realized that Kyuhyun had fallen asleep in his hold. Donghae smiled as he carefully carried the sleeping Kyuhyun inside his bedroom and then he put the boy’s body on the bed. After covering the human’s body with the comforter, Donghae lied his body next to him. He knew that he couldn’t sleep again tonight, so he decided to just stare at the sleeping Kyuhyun.  
  
Whilst caressing the boy’s cheek, Donghae couldn’t help to remember their kiss before. It was their first time to kiss each other so passionately like that. And Kyuhyun was the one who initiated it, for the first time.

A smile then graced Donghae’s lips but it quickly turning into a frown. His mind filled with worries and doubts all of sudden. Donghae then looked at the moon through the window from Kyuhyun’s bedroom as he silently cried out, asking for help.  
  
He was hurting because the sad fate they were going to face.

And it would hurt him more to see Kyuhyun would get hurt as well.  
  
_What should I do?_  
  


_You're a dream, and I'm a snow, melting away together as mirror_

  
  
He heaved an inaudible sigh before the wind took the control of his body, carrying him in the air. His mind was clouded with thoughts. Those sleepless nights he’d spent thinking about why fate was so cruel to them. And then, with heavy heart, he finally decided that he should let them go. There was no choice anyway, in the end both of them would still get hurt.  
  
Donghae didn’t understand why the wind led him to this place. The place where everything was started.

The frozen lake near the pine forest.

Donghae sighed again before taking a seat himself on the wooden deck whilst staring into nothing. That moment of hesitation shouldn’t have been there; Donghae shouldn’t be wasting his time here. But his heart told him the otherwise. He succumbed and decided to wait a little bit longer. He knew he was being selfish now, but he couldn’t deny that he wanted to see the latter for the last time.  
  
After all, every meeting led to a parting.  
  
“Donghae!”  
  
The spirit couldn’t believe what he just heard. He couldn’t believe that Kyuhyun managed to find him here. Because he obviously didn’t leave any footprints to lead the boy to this lake. Donghae bit his lips, hesitating to turn his head around. He expected Kyuhyun would put an angry face at him, but when he looked at his back, the other was actually smiling widely whilst holding a box on his hands.  
  
“Kyu?” Donghae called back as he stood up, facing Kyuhyun. He didn’t have any courage to approach the latter, so he just stood there. “How did you find me?” He couldn’t help to ask.  
  
“My feeling told me so.” Kyuhyun shrugged his shoulders. “Here is your gift.” He told Donghae as he opened the box for him, there was a red scarf inside. Kyuhyun took it out before he closed the gap between them. Kyuhyun’s face was so close with his now. He even could see clearly the mole under his right eye. “Let me...” Kyuhyun smiled as he tied the scarf around Donghae’s neck.  
  
“Kyu.” Donghae gripped Kyuhyun’s wrists tightly before the latter could even finish his work. “Listen.” He said, looking at Kyuhyun’s eyes. “I… I have to go.” He finally told the human, he felt his heart shatter into pieces.  
  
“Where? I’ll go with you.” Kyuhyun replied.  
  
“No, Kyu. You can’t go with me. I’m sorry.”  
  
“What are you talking about? Are you leaving me? This isn’t a funny joke.” He asked, a tone of worry on his voice. The fear was also visible on his eyes. When Donghae didn’t answer him, tears were formed on Kyuhyun’s eyes. “No, Donghae…” Donghae could hear his voice wavering more than he would have liked it to.  
  
“Kyu—”  
  
“You told me that you were lonely and asked me to be your friend! You told me to not leave you, because you didn’t want to disappear! You freaking told me to stay with you! Now you are the one who is going to leave me!? Aren’t you a selfish bastard?”  
  
“Let me explain—”  
  
“How about our friendship?”  
  
“Kyu—”  
  
“HOW ABOUT ME!?” Kyuhyun screamed angrily. Donghae saw the tears rolled down from Kyuhyun’s eyes. He was about to wipe it but the latter had pushed his body away hardly. “Get lost, Donghae! I don’t care anymore.” He said for the last time before leaving the brokenhearted Donghae alone.  
  
The spirit could only watch Kyuhyun’s figure who slowly disappearing from his sight. He gripped the red scarf on his neck tightly as he tried his best not to cry. Kyuhyun was hurting now because of him and Donghae hated himself for that even though he knew this would happen in the end.  
  
But there was nothing he could do to change their fate.  
  
Donghae was a spirit and Kyuhyun was a human. He knew very well that they were attracted to each other.  
  
He fell for Kyuhyun after he kissed the boy for the first time. And then he realized that it would never work between them.  
  
Kyuhyun would grow up and become old, while Donghae would stay in this form, a little boy, since he was a spirit.

He  _didn't_ age.  
  
The thought had given him sleepless nights over the days. He was so sad to know that he would never be able to tell Kyuhyun about his feeling. But Donghae would willingly try to bear the pain alone as long as he could stay with the boy forever. But, when he found out that Kyuhyun also harboring the same feeling towards him, he knew that both of them would get hurt in the end.  
  
“But at least, Kyuhyun should know that I love him too.” Donghae told himself. In a minute, his body was floating in the air once more, controlling the wind to bring him towards his beloved.

  
  
  
Kyuhyun slammed the door hardly as he entered his bedroom, didn’t care anymore if the maids would hear it. He couldn’t stop crying since he left Donghae at the frozen lake. He felt sorry to not give Donghae a chance to explain, but that wouldn’t change anything either. The spirit would still leave him for good and he would bear the pain alone.  
  
Kyuhyun threw his body onto the bed, burying his face on the pillow. More tears spilled down to his cheeks when he smelt the scent of Donghae in his room.  
  
“Dear moon, why did you have to send him for me? I thought he would stay with me forever. He asked me to not leave him alone, but then he asked me to let him go. Why do I even fall in love with him, when it was so clear that he only think of me as his friend only?” Kyuhyun paused, a shrill cry escaped his lips. “I hate him.” He sobbed loudly whilst clenching his necklace. “I wish to forget everything. I wish Donghae never come into my life before.” Kyuhyun prayed as he slowly drifted away into his sleep, didn’t notice that Donghae’s figure was outside his bedroom.

The spirit who heard everything could only smile sadly and his body started to fade away with the memories of them.  
  
_Kyuhyun, I love you... I’ll wait…_

 

 

_The words won’t reach before the hourglass runs out_

  


  _I am here, am I waiting?_

 

 

10 years later.  
  
  
  
“Mom? What’s up?”  
  
“Honey, where are you?”  
  
“I’ll be there soon. Traffic jam. You know, Seoul.”  
  
“Alright. Drive safely, okay?”  
  
“Hmhh…”  
  
He sighed whilst adjusting the heater on his car. He wondered why the traffic was still so packed up when actually Christmas was already over two weeks ago. He was staring into nothing but then noticed the snowfall through his car window. Kyuhyun suddenly felt the warm inside his chests. He always loved snowfall, he didn’t know why. It was romantic. Kyuhyun remembered that his friend was the one who pointed that for him. He was not a fan of romance, but he couldn’t help to admit that his friend’s words were true, for the first time.  
  
Soon, he found himself enjoying the snowfall, as if there was something filled his lonely heart.  
  
At the night, he finally reached his hometown. He parked his car before he went inside. His parents welcomed him, looking so happy to see him again. He realized that he really missed them. Things changed a lot he noticed. The maids weren’t working at his house anymore. That was not a big deal, since his mom had resigned from her office. So she had time to take care the house. Some of the furnitures at the living room were changed as well.  
  
“We never change anything in your bedroom, so it’s remained the same.” His mom explained.  
  
“Why? I don’t mind it.” He replied as he sat on the sofa, relaxing his stiff body. Soon, his mom joined him.  
  
“It seems like you have a lot of memories there. Just my feeling.”  
  
“Yeah, I loved to bring my friends to play there before.”  
  
His mom tilted her head and smiled softly. “Hmm… But, it’s more than that, actually.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
He watched as his mom took something out from the chest which was located beside the sofa that they were currently sitting on. It was a box, a familiar one for Kyuhyun.  
  
“This is yours, isn’t it, Kyu?” His mom asked as she gave the box to him and Kyuhyun took it.  
  
“Probably. I couldn’t remember.”  
  
His mom smiled before explaining, “It was a week after your birthday. You came home from school bringing that box with you. You didn’t tell me what was that when I asked. I found it under your bed and till now, I still don’t know what stored inside the box.” Kyuhyun kept his mouth silence, he didn’t know what to say anyway. Just then he felt his mom’s hand on his shoulder, patting him. “I will prepare your bed for you to sleep.” His mom told him.  
  
“I want to sleep in the guest’s room.”  
  
“Oh, alright. Anyway, how long you’ll be here?”  
  
“Only a week. I have to go back soon. Works are waiting.”  
  
His mom sighed, “Sometime, I regretted my life to not spend a lot of times with you when you were still a kid.”  
  
“You should be, mom.” He said airily.  
  
“Yeah. But, you were too happy with your own world anyway.” With that words his mom left.

Kyuhyun was too shocked to reply.

 

  
He spent his days in Seoul with his family a lot. On his last day of his vacations he decided to meet his older friends, Heechul and the others, at the usual place, the field. Soon, the others were coming. There were Yesung, Eunhyuk, Siwon and also Kangin. They talked about their life as an adult before changing the topic to their childhood life. It was Siwon who threw the snowball first on Heechul’s face and soon they had a mini snowball war. Kyuhyun really missed this moment.  
  
On the night, they decided to spend their time in the bar to drink. Kyuhyun drank a lot, his tolerance for alcohol was high anyway, so his friends didn’t worry much. Suddenly, a girl who introduced herself as Sooyoung approached them. Kyuhyun didn’t remember who the girl was, so it surprised him to know that the girl was Siwon’s girlfriend.  
  
“Tell me about your girlfriend, Kyu?” Sungmin asked.  
  
“Huh? I’m too busy with works.”  
  
Everyone sneered at him, “Still a virgin?” Heechul teased, but Kyuhyun just shrugged his shoulders. “Lame.”  
  
At midnight, Kyuhyun leaved the bar after bidding goodbyes to his old friends and also Sooyoung. He was just a little bit tipsy, so he was sure he could drive himself home safely.  
  
“Huh, snowfall again?” He noticed. Once Kyuhyun arrived at his house, he quickly barged the guest room, he let his body fell on the soft mattress and soon, he was deep in his slumber.  


 

_I’m just here to keep someone’s memory alive_

  
  
Kyuhyun was jolted awake when he felt the cold wind brushed his body. He looked around the room to find the windows weren’t closed. He stood up to shut them but then the box caught his attention, so he took it and placed it on his lap. Kyuhyun slowly opened the lid and then he saw a red cloth with a necklace placed on top of it. He took the necklace first, examining it. It was a snowflake-shaped pendant which made from glass, Kyuhyun noticed.  
  
“Is this mine?” He asked to no one particular. Kyuhyun then took out the red clothing from the box. “A scarf?”  
  
_“… I found it under your bed.”_  
  
Kyuhyun remembered his mom’s words. Maybe he should go to check his own bedroom now. He didn’t know why he was so hesitated to go there. As if he would see something, or rather someone. He kept dreaming a certain boy asking him to come to see him in his room since the first day of his stay in Seoul. Perhaps, the dream affected him in some way.  
  
Kyuhyun checked the clock on the table beside his bed. It was 3 in the morning. He then decided to grab a drink since he was kinda thirsty. He kept looking at the staircase which led him to the direction of his bedroom. After finishing his drink, slowly he moved his heels. Soon, he was already standing in front of the door of his bedroom, hesitating for a moment but at last he went inside.  


 

_Make me feel once again_

  
  
“Kyu! You come to see me? Finally!” A little boy who was sitting on his old bed greet him with a cheerful tone. His hair was as white as snow. “I miss you.” The boy said and his eyes suddenly brimmed with tears. “Come here.”  
  
“Hae…” Kyuhyun called the boy. He felt the sudden change in his voice. “You are still a kid?” The spirit nodded his head and a tear rolled down from his eyes. Kyuhyun couldn’t hold his own tears too as he realized everything now, he let them to fall freely from his eyes. He was feeling guilty to the spirit now, Donghae must be hurting a lot. “I’m sorry for everything…” He sobbed. “Look at me, Hae. I’m a grownup man now, but I’m still crying like little kid.”  
  
“No, you are still my little Kyu. Now, come here.”  
  
The human quickly run towards Donghae and hugged the spirit tightly. He just realized now that his body had changed. He wasn’t a grownup Kyuhyun anymore. He was back to that little Kyu.

Donghae’s little Kyu.  
  
“I’m sorry for hurting you, Donghae. I’m sorry for throwing our memories away. I was so mad and hurt and—”  
  
Donghae kissed Kyuhyun’s lips to silence him up.  
  
“I love you, Kyu.” The spirit finally confessed after pulling away. “I’m waiting for you, to tell you this. It was too late for me in the past. But now I’m glad, I can say it finally.”  
  
“You know that I love you too, don’t you?” Donghae nodded his head.  
  
They didn’t say anything after that, too happy with each other’s company, so they decided to cuddle up on Kyuhyun’s large bed. Donghae was the one who sang Kyuhyun a lullaby.

For the last time he kissed Kyuhyun’s lips who was already falling asleep beside him.  
  
“I’ll always love you, even though I can’t stay beside you, like in the past.”

  
  
_You’re a dream and I’m a snow, melting away together as mirror_  
 _The spring will come and I have to go, I’ll wake up from this dream_  
  
  
Kyuhyun woke up with a groan, the sunlight hitting his face. He rolled his body whilst stretching his arm and then he felt his side was empty and cold. He quickly opened his eyes as he sat up. He wasn’t in the guest room, but he was in his own bedroom instead.

Kyuhyun tried to recall everything. The image of Donghae and him last night appeared before his eyes. Kyuhyun decided to hold back his tears. He should go anyway before he missed his plane.  
  
After having breakfast with his family, Kyuhyun entered the guest room back to take his things. Then he saw that the box was still lying on his bed. He opened it and saw the necklace was still there, but not the red scarf. There was a piece of paper inside and he quickly read it.  


 

 

_I’m taking my red scarf with me. I promised you to always wear it right?  
Take my necklace with you as well. You also promised me to always wear it._

_\- Hae_

  
  
“I almost thought it was just a dream, Hae.”  


 

_Once spring come, the flowers will bloom and I’ll send these flowers to you._

  
  
The spirit watched at the boy enter his car from the rooftop whilst fixing the red scarf around his neck. He smiled as he flicked his fingers and then snow was falling from the sky, showering Kyuhyun with his love.

 

_Goodbye..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lyric was from ROTG OST "Still Dream" and the quotes was taken from an anime Song "Winter Alice".

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired after reading a cross-fandom fic of "How to Teach Your Dragon" and "Rise of The Guardian", Jack x Hiccup fic, on tumblr. Well, I could say that Donghae is quite similar with the lonely Jack Frost in this fic.
> 
> Too bad that I couldn't remember the actual fic's link. I found it randomly on tumblr tag. I tried to search for the fic again, but it was no result. Sorry :(
> 
> I don't have any intention to copy her work or what, because I didn't use everything, just the main point.


End file.
